


Chicago Epic

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-19
Updated: 1999-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg finally tells Ben her feelings for him and gets an unexpected response.





	Chicago Epic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Chicago Epic

**m/m relationship implied**

If you're wondering at the sheer volume of my posts recently, I'm avoiding doing an unpleasant task! ;^) This is a little silly, but I'm hoping if I write enough silly things, my serious stuff can slip in unnoticed. It was prompted by a chance comment Elaine made to me about Ray vs Meg, but don't blame her - all otters are deservedly mine! 

Nik 

\------ 

# Chicago Epic

by Nicola Heiser 

This tale is set in a distant city  
(from where I stand), where Frank Nitti,  
Al Capone and all that crowd  
Did many things that weren't allowed.  
It tells of two men, Ben and Ray,  
And one white wolf, one summer's day.  


Fraser, Mountie, handsome, good,  
Lived in an unsavoury neighbourhood.  
That didn't stop determined ladies,  
Who thought our Mountie friend had played his  
Singles game enough already,  
From chasing him with resolve steady.  


There's one, whom all and sundry know  
My money backs, but before I go  
On yet again, her name is Thatcher,  
Meg, and she's been known to catch her  
Man always, Mountie creed decrees  
(Ignoring certain inaccuracies)  


Now, on this day, our Meg awakes.  
"What light from yonder window breaks"  
Inspires her, and she's off to see  
Her underling, to ask if he  
Would like to see her after hours  
And bring her chocolates and flowers.  


"Inspector, don't take this rejection  
Personally, but enough deception.  
It's time at last I left the closet.  
It wasn't unexpected, was it?  
I love a stronger man than I."  
"Hey, Ben." "He's here! Oh, what a guy!"  


"But, Constable, I don't quite get it."  
"What, are you deaf? Just forget it,  
Dragon Lady, Benny's mine.  
At threesomes I draw the line."  
"Woof!" "Diefenbaker, we discussed  
This; I don't go for lupine lust."  


"Come on, Dief, guess four's a crowd."  
And off they stalked, their heads held proud.  
"They made their bed; them lie in it."  
Ray looked at Fraser with a grin, "It  
Isn't quite the trial they meant,  
But an opportunity heaven-sent."  


"Well, Ray, let's put it to good use."  
And, reader, if you're so obtuse  
You're lost, sorry, but lost you'll stay.  
Maybe you'll get it one day.  
But I don't write graphic poetry.  
(And I prefer Meg, but that's just me.)  


================================= 

Nicola Heiser died on 24th October 1997, and is greatly missed by her friends and fans of her writing.


End file.
